Over and Over
by XxsandvillagegirlxX
Summary: Song fic. Over and Over by Three Days Grace. NejixTenten. First one! When Tenten runs away because of an argument, it's up to Neji to go chasing her down. Rated T just be safe, but it's more of a K . It swears minorly, so I didn't really know.


Over and Over

**I'm back from falling off the face of the Earth! D This is kinda random, and NejixTenten isn't really my first choice for a couple fanfic, but I've really wanted to write a song fic for a really long time and one day this song came on my iPod and I was like, "Hmm…Idea!" The song is should be seen more in his perspective than Tenten's. So yeah. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you enjoy! The song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace. **

Over and Over

A NejixTenten fanfic

By: XxSandVillageGirlxX

--

Feel it everyday, it's all the same

_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame._

_I've tried everything to get away_

--

Tenten ran through the woods. It was getting dark, and she couldn't see, for the tears clouded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She tripped on a rock and fell forward, hard, on the ground. But she just picked herself up and kept running.

--

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again _

_Why do I do this?_

--

Neji stumbled around in the dark woods. The sun had gone down, and the moon hadn't risen yet. He took out the flashlight he had brought with him. Seeing footprints in the soft dirt, he walked quickly as he could without falling on unseen tree roots, following them by the dim, dying light of the flashlight.

--

_Over and over, _

_Over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, _

_Over and over_

_I try not to_

--

Neji sighed, doubting that he would ever find her; the footprints were beginning to get harder and harder to see as the light faded more. He trudged on, his flashlight flicking. He kept shaking it to keep it alive.

"Why do I do this?" He asked himself.

'_Because you love her.'_ A voice in his head replied.

"……Do I really?"

--

_Feels like everyday _

_Stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

--

-Flashback-

_Tenten was thrown to the ground by one of Neji's strikes. She was already angry that she couldn't master dodging it, and ignored Neji's outstretched hand. _

"_You almost had it there, Tenten." Neji said, taking back his hand. _

"_Whatever. Let's go again." Tenten mumbled. _

"_Hey, don't get mad at me, it's not my fault." Neji argued defensively. _(A/N: Sorry for the OOCness! I had to start something somehow. And I apologize for the -cough- major OOCness ahead.)

_Tenten shrugged and got into her stance. Neji, however, crossed his arms and looked at her sternly. _

"_What?" She huffed, standing up straight again._

"_I'm sick of you taking your frustration out on me, when you can't get something right." Neji said. _

"_I am not!" Tenten retorted. _

"_Then at least accept my hand when I try to help you up." Neji said._

"_I don't need help." Tenten said shortly. _

"_That's exactly what I'm talking about." Neji pointed out. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry I'm not perfect!" Tenten said, her voice getting louder. _

"_I don't expect you to be." Neji said more calmly, trying not to start another shouting match, realizing it was forming. _

"_Really?" Tenten, however, shouted. "Then why are you always telling me to work harder, try more? I can't, damn it! I'm trying as much as I can!"_

"_They're words of encouragement, Tenten." Neji explained. _

"_They're not very encouraging." Tenten said in a low voice now._

"_Well then, I'm sorry." Neji apologized, thinking it was over._

"_Right." Tenten muttered. _

"_Will you just accept it and get over it?!" Neji exclaimed._

"_I could if you would stop making it sound like you're just saying it to stop the fighting!" Tenten yelled. _

"_Well, sometimes I am!" Neji shouted, without thinking. _

_Bad idea. Tenten turned on her heels and ran, full speed, into the woods. Neji stared in shock, realizing what he said. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. It was meant for his head. But the words escaped from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Neji picked up the flashlight he'd brought with him incase they finished after dark and headed for the woods._

-End of flashback-

--

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

--

"Tenten? Tenten!" Neji called out into the lonely woods.

The only reply was eerie silence and the quiet rustle of leaves as things moved about in the treetops. Neji flashed the light into a tree. A squirrel scurried quickly up the tree. He sighed and scanned the area. All of a sudden, he stopped, realizing something he forgot in his worry; his Byakugan. Switching it on, he scanned the area more thoroughly and slower. Seeing a figure in the distance, he took off.

--

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to_

--

Tenten heard him coming. Not wanting to be found or to talk, she looked around, desperate for somewhere to hide. There wasn't one. She pivoted and ran.

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

He saw her take off again and cursed under his breath. Why must she be so difficult?

'_You're only making it harder on yourself by going after her, you know.'_ The voice in his head told him.

"I know that. But I have to." Neji replied.

'_You could just let her go.'_ The voice suggested calmly.

"I can't do that." Neji said quietly, then shook his head, realizing he was talking to himself.

He veered in her direction and began running again. Determined, now that he had her in his sight, to catch her.

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

Tenten tripped on a large root. She laid on the ground on her right side, her right arm under her, her left hand barely supporting her, and gave up.

--

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You make me fall for you. _

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try_

_--_

Neji saw her fall. He was almost there. He could help her. Dodging the last tree, he landed beside her and put his arm around her back.

"Tenten! Tenten, are you alright?" Neji asked, worried.

"Yes. I'm fine, okay?" Tenten muttered, shrugging off his shoulder defensively.

"Shut up, I think you sprained your ankle." He said, not caring now to be gentle. Just to know that she was okay. He looked at her ankle with his Byakugan.

"Just leave me alone." Tenten said, and scooted away from him. "Why don't you just leave me be?"

Neji looked at her with a look that wanted to help, but at the same time wanted to do as she told him, knowing that not going along would hurt them both. He looked away.

"There's just…._so many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. I try to live without you every time I do, I feel dead. I know what's best for me, but I want you instead. I'll keep on wasting all my time….._just to be with you. To help you." Neji said softly.

Tenten hesitated, taking in his kind words. She didn't want to accept them, it would be like accepting defeat. Debating how to retort, she got frustrated, not knowing whether to be kinda back and stop the fighting, or not. Finally, she said right what was on her mind; he deserved to know, didn't he?

"What if I don't want to be helped? Ever thought of that?" Tenten yelled.

"Let me help you." Neji repeated as calmly as he could.

"Leave me alone." Tenten whispered, turning to leave on her good foot, but Neji grabbed her ankle, stepping forward with his foot (A/N: Confused? Okay; he was kneeling down on his knees. As Tenten got up to leave, he kinda leaned forward and stepped forward it works, I got down on the floor after I typed this and tried it with his foot. I put this in there 'cause I kinda confuzzled myself, so…it's kinda like he's proposing. Except not. .). "Neji, let me go."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Neji!"

She wrenched her foot from his grasp and winced, as it was her bad ankle. She ran as best she could. She didn't know where she was going. Or how she was ever going to get back home. But right now, she just wanted to get away. Neji watched her leave. He got up and took a step forward in the dark.

--

_Over and over_

_Over and over _

_I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to_

--

Neji stopped himself. He picked up the flashlight from the ground and, using his Byakugan, started walking back.

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

Tenten stopped, panting. She looked back to see is he was following her. To her relief he wasn't. She collapsed against a near-by tree and examined her ankle. Neji was right, it probably was sprained. Stupid tree roots. Tenten looked in the direction she ran from and could faintly see a figure walking in the opposite direction, violently shaking a beam of light as it went.

'_Not now.'_ She thought. _'Not for a while. But I'll go. Eventually, he'll come looking for me. He always does. Over and over.' _

--

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try to_

--

**Just to let you know, when Neji was saying, "So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head…" I put that in there 'cause I wanted him to say something from the song. It's italicized to show that it's part of the song and you're not like, "Omg, wtf did it go?!" He's not singing it or anything, it's just kinda there. **

**Well, I'm pretty proud of that, if I do say so myself. But it's up to you to tell me what you think. So R&R! See ya later! **

**By the way… I'm also going to use this fic to tell you what's going on with Sleepover 2. Yes, it's called Sleepover 2 because I had no better idea and I thought it'd be confusing if it randomly had a title. And yes, the generic-ness is killing me. ( But anyway. I set a deadline for myself to get to Chapter 6 by the time I post it. Well, it looks like that won't happen, but it will still be posted on ****June 27****th**** no matter what. I haven't gotten much done because I haven't had the time or inspiration. But just to let you know for those of you that think I forgot about it, which I didn't….for the most part. ;)**


End file.
